The present invention relates generally to video signal processors, and more particularly, to a local area linear dynamic range compression processor for use with such video signal processors.
Currently available high dynamic range sensors or imaging systems, such as forward looking infrared (FLIR) imaging systems, and the like generate high resolution video at a higher dynamic range (12 bits for example) compared to signal processors that process the video derived therefrom (8 bits for example). Consequently, it is necessary to compress the dynamic range of the video signals output by the imaging system before it is processed by the signal processor. Conventional approaches for compressing the dynamic range of the video signals typically used a very high speed signal processor that typically included a microprocessor, related support circuitry, and software to analyze an input data histogram of the video signals in order to generate dynamic range lookup table data that is used to compress the dynamic range of the video signals. The very high speed microprocessor-based signal processor is expensive to implement.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the present invention to provide for a local area linear dynamic range compression processor for use with video signal processors that eliminates the need for a very high speed microprocessor-based signal processor to achieve dynamic range compression of video signals.